Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for washing or drying laundry and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
The laundry treating apparatus may include a washing machine having a washing function, a dryer having a drying function, and a washing machine having a drying function, entirely.
In general, though the laundry treating apparatus is installed at a home for use therein, the laundry treating apparatus may be installed at a coin laundry in which a plurality of the laundry treating apparatus are provided to a place for renting the laundry treating apparatus temporarily as a business.
If the laundry treating apparatus is installed at the coin laundry, a user may use the laundry treating apparatus for a certain amount of money paid, and collect the laundry after use of the laundry treating apparatus is finished. In a case the laundry treating apparatus is used at the coin laundry, in general, the money is paid in cash.
However, since the cash payment requires the user to have small changes always, a coin laundry manager has an additional burden of installing a coin changer at the coin laundry for the users who have no small changes.
Moreover, since a plurality of users use the coin laundry, the coin laundry has risks of lost laundry and being a victim of theft. That is, there is a problem in that the user is required to stay at the coin laundry until a washing cycle of the laundry treating apparatus is finished for preventing the lost laundry and being a victim of theft from taking place.